


working on it

by dekkaisdefyinggravity



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Phone Call, also brittany and santana work on communication skills, because LIKE SANTANA WOULD LEAVE BRITTANY AT THE AIRPORT, brittany just gets defensive and brittanyisms happen when she's defensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekkaisdefyinggravity/pseuds/dekkaisdefyinggravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short phone call while Mercedes and Brittany are on tour before meeting up with Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	working on it

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much canon-compliant if you assume characters lie sometimes, because I write the Brittany themostrandomfandom and co assume exists when they write their metas.

_Monster Mash_ played from Brittany's back pocket, and she grinned while taking out her phone. Mercedes gave her a confused look, and Brittany's grin got wider.

"Sorry 'Cedes, gotta answer this," she said as she backed into the hotel bathroom, keeping her eyes on Mercedes' face. As she closed the door, Mercedes said "okay" with that look on her face that said she was about to text Quinn to try and figure out what _exactly_ was going on. It was a super cute look.

She turned her back on the closed door and leaned on it before pressing 'Answer Call'.

"Hey honey!" she grinned into the phone.

_"Hi sweetie,"_   Santana said, suppressing a laugh.  _"Wanna tell me why Rachel just called to yell at me for 'Leaving Brittany_ alone _in an airport! How_ could _you, Santana?'"_

Santana had literally been using that same Rachel impression in middle school, but it  _was_ fonder now.

"Well..." she said at length, pretending to think about it. "That would be a really mean thing to do, so probably she got worried, and when Rachel gets worried she sorta pries into other peoples business." Santana's laugh was  _really_ cute.

_"Britty, why didn't you tell them what you'd actually been doing?"_

Santana calling her Britty was like, the cutest thing ever, but Brittany sighed. This needed to be dealt with  _now._

"I got there and you weren't there, but you said you would be? And it looked like everyone  _but_  you was there, so..." she shrugged. Santana couldn't see her but she'd know it had happened.

Santana's intake of breath was so soft the phone barely picked it up.  _"I'm so sorry Brittany, I honestly thought I could get back in time for you to get there. I should have called when I realised I couldn't, though."_

Santana sounded worried, like Brittany might actually break up with her over one missed phone call.

"It's fine San, I get to hang out with 'Cedes one-on-one for a while," Brittany said with a smile. "She's  _so_ cool." _  
_

_"Yeah she is,"_  Santana laughed.  _"I'll see you in a few days?"_

"Hell yeah!" She pumped her fist. "I love you," she said, blowing a kiss into the phone.

Santana blew one back.  _"I love you too,"_ she sort-of whispered. Santana always whispered 'I love you' like that, and it was great. As if it was a secret to be shared in one of the pillow forts they made when they were in middle school.

"Bye!"

_"Bye baby."_

Brittany flipped her hair over one shoulder, put her phone back in her pocket, and went back out to Mercedes.

"I'm  _so_ cool?" she said, as soon as Brittany was in sight. There was a smile on her face, like she hadn't known Brittany thought she was cool or something.

Brittany hurried to reassure her. "Uh, yeah! Like, super cool. You're such a unicorn now we're out of high school - ever since you started Troubletones, really.  Probably before, but we didn't really hang out before that."

Mercedes was starting to understand the unicorn thing, she thought - the smile she got was more genuine than say, Kurt's had been.

"Thanks Brittany,"   Mercedes said. She was drumming her hands on the table. "You were saying something about an idea for the choreography, though?"

"Oh! Yeah, I've been thinking we could get it smoother and include your head thing more clearly..."

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this because I can not believe there is any universe where Santana would leave Brittany behind at an airport - it's my headcanon that she was sorting out things with MIT and also with her parents, figuring out exactly what she wants to do with her life for now.
> 
> (I'm certain Rachel called Santana angrily soon after Brittany turned up, because Rachel's not close enough to Brittany to tell when she's joking or lying, but is close enough to Santana to care about their relationship.)
> 
> (Also, that Quinn mention is primarily because Quinncedes is important to me.)


End file.
